


Turning Into Her Mother

by katharhino



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 13:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katharhino/pseuds/katharhino





	Turning Into Her Mother

"Oh Lydia, he sounds like such a nice guy," Lizzie gushed, genuinely happy for her little sister.

It wasn't until she hung up the phone that she realized. Had there been a hint of drawl on the 'nice'?


End file.
